The present invention relates generally to turbomachinery, and more particularly relates to an article of manufacture configured for use with turbomachines.
During initial assembly of turbomachine components, or subsequent repair and replacement of turbomachine components, a large number of components must be installed in specific locations of the turbomachine. For example, a stage one rotor blade must be installed in the correct position on a stage one rotor wheel. A typical turbomachine may have many stages with many corresponding components, so a high probability exists that a component for a specific stage may get installed in an incorrect stage (e.g., a stage five rotor blade might get installed in a stage six rotor wheel). The negative implications of this event lead to machine malfunction or inefficiency and increase outage or construction time due to the need to remove and correctly install the specific components.